


Until the End of Time

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor doesn't like the way his life's been heading, at least not when it comes to relationships. That is until he is faced with the one who could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The elves belong to Prof. Tolkien. I merely borrow the elves so I can play with them. I always return them in perfect working order.  
> Title: Until the End of Time  
> Author: Jade(aka elladansgirl)  
> Email:elvenjade2@gmail.com  
> Rating:  
> Pairing: Erestor/Thranduil  
> Warning: AU. Minor angst, Sex, Slash  
> Request:I'd like to see an Erestor looking for love in all the wrong places and finally realizing that he is not at all happy with his choices once he comes face to face with the one for him.  
> Summary: Erestor doesn't like the way his life's been heading, at least not when it comes to relationships. That is until he is faced with the one who could change everythin
> 
> Written for Weeping Naiad in the 2009 Ardor in August exchange.

It did not surprise him when yet another relationship had come to an end. It was something Erestor had grown accustomed to. As always it had been his choice to end it, things had become to comfortable and predictable. In truth, things had become boring. It was not the sex that had been boring, in fact it was anything but. It was just everything else.

Still, it had not been an easy decision to make. The elf he had been involved with was someone he had known for years. It was merely the fact that instead of their relations growing as it should have, they had become more friends than anything else. Erestor felt it was not fair to either or them to continue this way.

Only now, here he was once more sitting at the back of the tavern and scanning his surroundings and those in it. It may have been a few decades since his last visit here yet nothing had changed. He still sat in the same dark corner, sipping the exact same drink and silently watching as everyone came and left. It became something of a game for him. Wondering what someone was like, both in bed and out. Would they be caring and loyal. Perhaps they were demanding and controlling. He had experienced both ways. His last partner had been the caring and loyal type but he had not been the only one Erestor had ever been with and he had a few that had been controlling. Those relationships had not last long either.

“Another drink?” The barmaid asked as she came up to his table.

“The usual” he replied, pushing his glass towards her and continued to survey the room.

He barely even noticed when she had walked away. Instead he was focused on the others, continuing his game and trying to decide what he was in the mood for this time.

“So the game continues” Glorfindel said, pulling a seat from the next table and sitting across from Erestor. “ have you not tired of this yet?” he asked, eyebrow arched slightly

“It hurts no one” Erestor shrugged

“Doesn't it?” Glorfindel questioned. “what about the one you so easily tossed aside just a few hours ago?”

“He was not tossed aside.” Erestor replied, leaning against the table. “we had become, friends.”

Glorfindel could not help but laugh, though there was no humor to it. He shook his head as he ordered his own drink before he continued his conversation with Erestor

“I know what it is you search for.” he said “what every elf searches for but really Erestor, should your life mate not also be your friend?” he asked

“It is easy for you to say, you already have you life mate.” Erestor replied.

“I do” Glorfindel agreed. “ and he is also..”

“your friend” Erestor cut him off. He was grateful for the dark room as it was easy to hide the way he had rolled his eyes. Though it would not have surprised him had Glorfindel known anyway.

“The difference, Glorfindel. Is that you and Elladan started as friends and from there it grew into something more.” he commented. “ can you honestly tell me it would have worked out had it been the other way around where you were lovers first then became friends?”

He knew he had made his point when Glorfindel offered no reply. Picking up his drink he sipped it slowly then let out a deep breath

“ Is it wrong to want something more than friendship?” Erestor questioned. “ to want what everyone seems to already have found?”

“ You really think you are going to find that here?” Glorfindel said. “ it hasn't worked in the past, why would it work this time?” he continued.

Before Erestor could even reply, Glorfindel had finished his drink in one long sip and left. Giving him a small wave as he walked out the door. As much as he tried to ignore what Glorfindel had said, the words continued to run through his mind over and over.

* * *

It was weeks later when Glorfindel's words came back to haunt Erestor. He could hear his latest lover moving around inside the room, however, Erestor could not bring himself to leave the balcony just yet. Too much on his mind as he watched Imladris slowly come to life. Elves heading out to start the morning chores before breakfast was served.

Already he had his doubts of this new relationship. They had a few strikes against them already. The most obvious being that his new lover was mortal. A man from Rohan who had come to Imladris on business. He chuckled lightly as he recalled the look on Glorfindel's face when he had met the man, though he had been polite. It had been obvious to Erestor that his long time friend had not approved.

 

Another reason, Erestor felt the relationship would not work was he had not felt that spark between them. Sure there was something and Erestor was sure he cared about the man but as what he was not sure. It had not been his intention to take a man as a lover. He guessed in way he could say it just sort of happened. One drink lead to another, talks became flirting which in turn, lead to Erestor bring him back to his room. He had no doubt the man had wanted him so Erestor had charmed him without giving it much thought..until now.

He was not too concerned about feeling that spark, that one small fire that let him know who he was meant to be with. He recalled Glorfindel saying that even he had not felt it right away with Elladan, though eventually it had happened and had taken them both by surprised.

Erestor, though was some what of a secret romantic. He always dreamed about feeling that instant fire between them and have it happen the moment they met. Love at first sight is what some called it. Elrond and Celebrian had felt it the moment they met, as did Galadriel and Celeborn. Perhaps he needed to find an elleth.

“What is so funny?” he heard his lover call out when Erestor had laughed at the thought of courting an elleth

“Just a ridiculous idea.” Erestor said and chuckled again lightly.

As he stepped back inside, Erestor grinned at the sight of his lover in just a towel. He was still wet from bathing and Erestor did not hide they way he looked him over slowly. There may not have been that sudden spark between them but there was desire and it was obvious to them both

“Breakfast can wait.” Erestor said, his grin turning almost wicked.

* * *

“You cannot be serious!” Erestor stood facing Elrond as his mind tried to wrap around this latest news

“ I am” Elrond replied, barely hiding his grin before he looked away

“Mirkwood?” Erestor questioned “ you are asking me to travel to Mirkwood.”

“ no, my friend” Elrond faced him once more. “ I am not asking. I am telling you that you will travel to Mirkwood with Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir.”

“ send Lindir” Erestor shook his head “ I refuse to go”

Elrond merely laughed as he stood up and made his way out of the office.

“ you leave tomorrow at dawn's first light” He called back over his shoulder.

Erestor could only stare towards the door, wondering if Elrond had finally gone mad or if this was just some sort of plan he had not been made aware of. Either way, he knew he had little choice, he was going to Mirkwood.

* * *

Erestor's mood had not improved as he joined the others. He still saw no reason for him to make this journey with them but he had failed in changing Elrond's mind again that morning. There was no way out of this.

“You look cheerful this morning” Glorfindel greeted him

“I get the feeling you were behind this idea?” Erestor snapped at him

“ I was told only this morning that you would be joining us,” Glorfindel replied, ignoring the look Erestor had given him. “ whatever Elrond's plan had been, he has not said a word to me.”

Erestor knew Glorfindel well enough to know that he was not lying, though he was not willing t admit to the mighty warrior that he believed him either. He merely said nothing as they prepared their horses for the long, tiresome, journey to Mirkwood.

“ So,” Glorfindel eased his horse next to Erestor's some time later “ is your mortal waiting for you back in Imladris or did you send him home to Rohan?”

“ I left the choice to him” Erestor replied. “ He is free to do as he wishes” He added.

“Does he know that you could be gone for months?” was Glorfindel's next question. One which only earned him a look as reply. He was wise enough to know when Erestor was refusing to discuss things further. He shrugged as he urged his horse forward and returned to ride along side Elladan.

Erestor knew then, this was going to be a long journey.

The first night they camped, it was the twins who took up watch. Erestor knew Glorfindel wanted to speak about something but the golden warrior had yet to say what. Erestor quietly waited.

“you seem to be lost in your own thoughts.” Glorfindel said as he dropped down onto the bed roll beside Erestor. “ surely you are not missing your mortal?”

“Right now I am missing the silence of a few minutes ago.” Erestor replied.

“It would not have lasted, even you now this.” Glorfindel commented

“This should concern you how?” was the reply Erestor gave him.

“You yourself said you were looking for your life mate” Glorfindel pointed out. “ You ended your previous relationship because you had both become friends. What exactly did you think was going to come out of this relationship?”

“ I should not have to explains this to you.” Erestor replied

“ no you shouldn't “ Glorfindel agreed. “ you do not owe me anything but you do owe it to yourself to figure out what it is you are truly looking for.” he added

“He..” Erestor started to reply.

“ He what?” Glorfindel's questioned cut him off. “He charmed you, seduced you? “ He was not trying to be mean, he just felt that Erestor needed to stop these games. “ He is not the one for you, you know this as well as anyone, yet you let this continue. He becomes more attached to you while you continue to toy with him.”

“ That is not what I am doing?” Erestor hissed

“ isn't it?” Glorfindel asked “ Mortals live for how long,Erestor? He has what, maybe fifty years left to his short life. He will age before your eyes and you will decide then to let him go, move on to someone else while he spends what time he has left mourning what he thought would last until the day he died.”

Erestor's reply was cut short when the twins returned. Glorfindel got up and took over the watch, leaving Erestor to think about what he had said.

'Not only will this journey be long' Erestor thought to himself.'I'll not find any peace either'

* * *

By the time they finally arrived in Mirkwood, Erestor was barely on speaking times with Glorfindel. They twins were being polite enough but they too were feeling the tension between the two older elves.

“It is good to see you all again, my friends.” Legolas greeted them.

Erestor did not reply, it would have been pointless anyway. The Mirkwood Prince already had all his attention focused on Elrohir. It was then that Erestor knew the reason for this journey. Elrohir came to see Legolas. Since Elladan would not let his twin travel alone it also meant that Glorfindel would also have agreed to make the trip. It still did not explain why Elrond had insisted he join them.

“My father looks forward to seeing you all once more” Legolas finally looked away from Elrohir. “ He feels it has been too long since he last heard new of either of you” he said to both Erestor and Glorfindel. “ He will meet us at dinner.”

“ I take it the King is as busy as always?” Glorfindel grinned

“Running one's own realm does take up a great deal of his time” Legolas agreed

“Which is exactly why I prefer not to run my own” Glorfindel chuckled

“ I would think that being in charge of keeping an entire realm safe is no easy task either.” Legolas pointed out “ yet you have managed to do so.”

“Not alone” Glorfindel replied. “ There is more than a few warriors who's sworn duty is to keep Imladris well protected.”

“I know this for a fact” Legolas chuckled as they all made their way inside. Erestor glanced towards Elladan and couldn't help but grin when the oldest of Elrond's twins rolled his eyes behind his mate's back as Glorfindel's conversation with Legolas continued.

* * *

Erestor was grateful of having a room to himself. He had not been looking forward to sharing a room with Elladan and Glorfindel. Though they were his dearest friends, he merely did not wish to hear them all night. Since he had been given his own room though, this would not be the case.

Knowing there was still plenty of time before dinner was to be served. Erestor decided to enjoy a peaceful walk, perhaps along one of the many paths through the forests. The lands here were well protected so he had no concerns of getting into any trouble during his walk and truth be told, he needed some fresh air.

Mirkwood, despite the dark forests that surrounded it's borders, was still a peaceful place. The elves he met along his walk were friendly enough. Either greeting him with a friendly smile or wishing him a good day as they passed. It had been many many years since he had last been here but even he could how much that it had changed, and for the better.

As he came to what he assumed was the end of the path, he had been about to turn and head back when he spotted the almost hidden path. Perhaps not so much hidden as it was less used. His curious side won him over and he slowly made his way down this new path, at least new to him. He had not waked far when he heard the soft humming just ahead. Wondering who it may be he continued ahead and stopped just before a rather large tree and looked around it. He had not expected the sight he was greeted with... Thranduil!

 

It was not that he was seeing Thranduil that surprised him. He had seen Thranduil many times. Long ago in Mirkwood and a few times in Imladris during council meeting. This time however he was seeing Thranduil in a whole new way. Thranduil was leaning back against a large boulder, his head tilted back towards the sun's light which allowed his long golden hair to flow freely with the light breeze.

As his eyes traveled along the King's form slowly, he took in the sight of Thranduil muscled and fully exposed chest and perfectly sculptured abdomen. The term 'mighty king' suddenly took all a whole new meaning for Erestor and he was only vaguely aware that he had licked his lips slowly.

From where he stood, rooted to the spot, Erestor could vaguely make out the thin black leggings that Thranduil wore. He could tell that they were unlaced and he wished now that he stood more in front of Thranduil instead of off to his side. He took a step back when Thranduil finally stood and reached for the tunic that had he had obviously removed. It was made of red silk and as Thranduil once again wore it, he had left it undone and leaving his chest exposed.

Erestor suddenly wondered what it would feel like to slowly slide the red silk from Thranduil's shoulders then run his hands along that perfect chest. He also wondered when it became so hard to breathe. The longer he watched Thranduil the more his thoughts turned on him, leading him down paths that he had no right to explore, at least not with the King. Without thinking he cleared his throat as he forced himself to turn and walk back to the palace. He realized what he'd done shortly afterwards. As he glanced back and saw that Thranduil was not behind him, he assumed the King had not heard him. He would find out later how wrong he had been.

~ ~

Though Erestor still had not said more than a few words to Glorfindel since they arrived. He was grateful when his long time, yet sometimes annoying, friend showed up with Elladan to accompany Erestor to Thranduil's Hall of Feasts. They had not said much on the way to the hall and Erestor was not able to tell him about seeing Thranduil earlier.

As the entered the large hall, Erestor gladly accepted a seat between Elladan and his twin. He wasn't directly beside Thranduil this way which suited him just fine. It did, however, give him a fine view of where the King would be seated.

The entire room fell silent as Thranduil entered. Erestor barely managed to hide his grin. The king always enjoyed making a rather large entrance but Erestor could only picture him as he he'd seen Thranduil earlier. He reached for his drink as his mouth had suddenly become dry and sipped from the cup slowly.

The meal had been pleasant as had the conversation around the table. Thranduil told them of the latest news from within Mirkwood and they interned told him of news from Imladris. When Thranduil had last been to Imladris, he'd been intimidating and always serious. Now, Erestor noticed, he seemed more relaxed and would often laugh at something Glorfindel would tell him.

“Do Imladris advisors not enjoy dancing?” Thranduil had quickly come up behind Erestor as the younger elf watched the couple move across the dance floor.

“We do” Erestor replied without looking away “ if we choose to.” he added

“ so tonight you chose not to” Thranduil grinned when Erestor merely nodded in agreement.

“ Fruit?” Thranduil asked suddenly.

“ excuse me?” Erestor finally turned to look at Thranduil

“ Would you care for some fruit?” Thranduil asked, showing him the offering that had been placed on a nearby table.

Erestor glanced towards the table then shook his head, declining politely.  
“Suit yourself” Thranduil gave him a charming smile that almost made Erestor legs give out from under him.

He watched as Thranduil leaned over to fruit tray to pick what Erestor could only guess to be Thranduil's favorite. His eyes followed the King as he walked to a nearby chair and gracefully seated himself. Erestor turned away when Thranduil suddenly looked his way and winked at him. He could have cursed himself for being caught watching the King. He needed to stop this but it was obvious that Thranduil drew attention whether he wished it or not.

Unable to resist the urge, Erestor glanced over his shoulder. Seeing that Thranduil was no longer watching him, he turned again to face the King. He almost moaned out lout when Thranduil raised the fruit to his lips and bit into it slowly. Erestor's head tilted slightly when Thranduil finished the first bite and licked his lips almost teasingly.

“ These always were my favorite” Thranduil commented, knowing that Erestor once again watched him. “I have some planted in my own private gardens” he said, biting into the fruit once more. He had never once looked at Erestor, who was having a hard time looking away. Watching Thranduil enjoy the pomegranate had to be the most erotic sight that Erestor has ever seen. When Thranduil closed his eyes and moaned as he enjoyed another bite, Erestor almost fell over. His breathing had deepened and he could feel his nails suddenly digging into the flesh of his own palms.

Thranduil chuckled lightly when Erestor made his excuses for wishing to retire early. Thranduil merely winked in reply and watched as the Imladris advisor practically raced out of the hall. It had been a long time since anyone had amused him as much as Erestor. His plan was to find out just how far he could take this with the advisor. It was clear to Thranduil that the other elf was interested and that it would be up to Thranduil to make Erestor realize this as well.

“Do not toy with him, Thranduil” Glorfindel commented. He'd seen the whole game that Thranduil had played, was well aware of Thranduil's exploits and did not wish to see his friend hurt.

“ I assure you Glorfindel” Thranduil replied casually “ I toy with no one” he added

“ then what was that all about?” Glorfindel asked “ surely you do not enjoy the fruit that much”

Thranduil looked at the half eaten fruit in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder. He flashed Glorfindel an innocent smile and gave a slight shrug in reply

“Enjoy your evening, my friend” Thranduil said before he walked away.

~ ~

Avoiding Thranduil had proven harder than Erestor had expected. The king seemed determined to keep himself in Erestor's sight. Even when Erestor was alone he replayed the vision of seeing Thranduil shirtless as well as they night of the feast. Erestor would never see the fruit the same way again and each time he thought of it he became aroused. What worried him most was he was sure that is exactly what Thranduil had in mind when he put on his little show.

Erestor often found himself alone each evening. Elrohir always disappeared somewhere with Legolas, Elladan and Glorfindel often retired to their own room for most of the night. Erestor did what he would often do back home, he took to walking the grounds at night when all was quiet. Though his mind often wandered to Thranduil during these walks,whether he wished it to or not.

It was no different this time, his mind once again on Thranduil. He wondered what the king was doing now then chided himself for even caring. Why should he be concerned with whatever plans the King has made, or with who. Trying to keep these thought form invading his mind any further, Erestor had not realized he had walked further down the path than he normally had in previous nights.

He knew he should turn back and had been about to when something caught his eye. The light of the moon appeared to be reflecting of a smooth surface. His curiosity got the better of him and Erestor walked even further. He could help but smile to himself as he looked out over the calm blanket of water before him. The calmness of the lake was soothing and the cliffs on either side made the water feel even more secluded.

“It is peaceful is it not?” Thranduil said, getting Erestor's attention

“you are following me?' Erestor asked, sounding far more annoyed than he actually felt.

“ not at all” Thranduil replied, offering Erestor one of the glasses of wine that he held “ I was merely waiting”

Erestor almost choked on his wine when Thranduil words sank in.

“How did you know I would come here?” He questioned

“A little faith I suppose,” Thranduil replied. “come sit with me” he said, walking back to where he had been sitting near the waters edge

“ Faith?” Erestor repeated, slowly making his way to where Thranduil was placed and sat next to him

“perhaps in some ways” Thranduil nodded “ mostly it was I knew which path you walked each night and I merely gave you more things to think about on these walks of yours. I knew eventually it would lead you here.” he chuckled

“ so you have been flirting with me” Erestor started

“ Flirting?” Thranduil grinned “ flirting is what you do in taverns back home.” Thranduil pointed out “ I was merely giving you something to think about”

“Glorfindel told you?” Erestor felt his anger building suddenly

“ Elrond did” Thranduil admitted, though he did not say how or when Elrond had told him

Erestor groaned then leaned back on his arms, deciding to the let water calm him instead of letting his anger build.

'so why do you do it?” Thranduil asked, turning onto his side and leaning his head on his hand as he looked at Erestor. “ surely you you do not expect to find a mate at some tavern” He comment

“ anything is possible” Erestor shrugged

“yet you have had no such luck it would seem.” Thranduil pointed out “ unless you have a mate waiting back in Imladris that I know nothing about”

“there was...” Erestor started to reply but then fell silent once more.

“A mortal?” Thranduil asked, watching as Erestor nodded “ I was told”

“ Let me guess, Elrond.” Erestor shook his head

“ no this time it was Glorfindel” Thranduil grinned.

Erestor looked at him sharply but seeing the smile that Thranduil was giving him, Erestor chuckled before he looked back out of the water.

“what about you?” Erestor asked “ I have not seen you with anyone. Has there even been anyone since Legolas' mother?”

“ there has been plenty since her” Thranduil replied honestly” But each and every one of them knew it was for pleasure only.” he added “ now, like you I look for something more.”

Erestor arched an eyebrow as he turned to face Thranduil. He noticed now the loneliness in Thranduil's eyes before the King turned his head away.

“you seem to know all about me” Erestor said “ I seem to be the topic of my so called friends conversations”

Thranduil shook his head then faced Erestor once more

“ not in the way you think” He said “ They do not discuss you willingly.”

“what does that mean?' Erestor asked him

“They only answered whatever questions I asked.” Thranduil said. “ unless they felt it was something too personal.”

“you were asking about me?” Erestor asked “ why, since when?”

Thranduil chuckled as he reached over to the bottle of wine he had left nearby and poured them each some more.

“since the last council meeting in Imladris.” Thranduil said before he sipped his wine slowly.

“ Yet, here I had been thinking you wanted to rip my head from my shoulders.” Erestor said. “ I challenged your every word.” he pointed out

“ yes you did.” Thranduil laughed “ and are they only one who ever dared to do so, save Glorfindel and Elrond. Even when I glared you did not back down.” he said “ and very few have the courage to glare back”

Erestor chuckled at the memory of him and Thranduil both standing and trying to glare the other into submission, neither had won.

“I have to admit you can be very intimidating” Erestor told him

“ I know” he said “ but you still got your point across that day and I had been intrigued ever since”

For the first time that he could remember, Erestor did not have a reply to Thranduil's comment. He admitted to himself that he felt more than just a little flattered that Thranduil seemed interested in him.

“ well” he said finally, after a short while “ that explains why Elrond insisted I journey to Mirkwood.”

Thranduil chuckled and gave a nod in agreement. He had known that Elrond had sent Erestor with the others. He had received that message just a few hours before they had arrived.

“are you sorry you came?” Thranduil asked, trying not to sound to hopeful. He had become even more interested in Erestor since the elf had arrived

“ No” Erestor admitted. “ I am not”

Thranduil smiled at him then glanced out over the water for a bit. He felt Erestor watching him again and slowly turned his head back towards the advisor.

“ you know I was watching the night we arrived.” Erestor said, it was not a question and he saw the truth in Thranduil's eyes when the King smiled at him

“ I did.” He said “ This is my realm, Erestor. I always know what is around me, or who”

“And the fruit?” Erestor arched an eyebrow

“ It truly is my favorite” Thranduil laughed “ though knowing you were watching made it taste even better” he admitted

“ Thranduil” Erestor laughed. “ you are incorrigible”

“ that I am” Thranduil agreed and before Erestor could say another word, Thranduil leaned over and kissed him.  
Erestor was surprised by the kiss but even more surprised at how quickly he had responded to it. He was only vaguely aware that he had moaned quietly into the kiss and heard Thranduil moan in response.

It had only been one kiss, yet it had left Erestor breathless and unable to think of anything other then having Thranduil kiss him again. When the kiss ended Erestor had dropped onto his back and waited until his breathing had returned to normal, his mind was another matter.

“ care for a swim?” Thranduil voice suddenly broke into Erestor's thoughts.

“ need to cool off?” Erestor asked him

“ No I just wish to see you wet and naked” Thranduil laughed at the look Erestor gave him. He leaned over the advisor and gave him a wicked and very seductive grin “ and to not tell me you have not thought the same about me” he said.

Erestor glared at him, even though he was right. He had pictured Thranduil in many different ways since the first night he arrived in Mirkwood.

“you annoy me” Erestor told him

“you want me” Thranduil replied

Erestor growled as he pushed his hands into Thranduil long golden hair. He pulled the King down to him and kissed him deeply, both elves moaning as Thranduil returned the kiss. Swimming was the last thing on either of their minds at the moment.

~ ~ ~

It was hours before the sun would rise and Erestor was already awake. He turned slowly onto his side and slowly looked Thranduil over as the King slept peacefully beside him. Erestor had lost count how many days it had been since their night at the lake. He could think of nothing else except Thranduil and the time they spent with each other, which had been as much as possible.

He thought back to his previous relationship he had over the past years and none of them had made him feel anything like Thranduil does. The first night at the lake, it was the lust and desire that had drove them together. Now, it felt and was so much more. Thranduil, Erestor had learned was insatiable. Though it was more then just sex between them. One look from the King could make Erestor pulse race. A single brief smile his way, made it hard for Erestor to breathe. Even now as he watched the King sleep, Erestor could fell himself being pulled towards him.

“You finally feel it as well” Thranduil spoke quietly when Erestor's eyes had locked on his.

“I do” Erestor replied, his hand resting against against the King's chest. He could feel Thranduil's heart beat beneath his fingers and he caressed the muscled chest softly

“When did you first feel this?” Erestor asked quietly, wanting and needing to know  
“ Back in Imladris.” Thranduil admitted.” Every time you challenged me I would see the fire in your eyes, the stubborn look you get when you know you've won.” He said, kissing slowly along Erestor's jaw as his hand caressed the other elf's skin softly. “ It took all the will power I had in me not to just kiss you right then and there.”

Erestor moaned softly as he tilted his head when Thranduil kissed his neck. He gasped suddenly when the King marked him, claiming him as his own for all to see. It was something Erestor never let anyone do before. Now, however, he had been wanting this from Thranduil and he smiled at the fact he had gotten what he wanted.

“no more games, Erestor” Thranduil lifted his head to face him. “ no more visits to any taverns, no more searching. What we both want is right in front of us.”

“ Thranduil” Erestor sighed, stopping Thranduil before he kissed him “ how can this work? We live leagues apart, you have your duties here and mine are in Imladris.”

Thranduil merely smiled at Erestor, though he understood the elf's doubts on the matter, he still was not going to let Erestor go.

“Do you love me?” Thranduil asked, arching an eyebrow slightly

Erestor closed his eyes briefly, his hands caressing Thranduil shoulders as he thought of everything they had shared in the past few days.

“ Yes” He replied, knowing without a doubt that he was in love with Thranduil

“ more than anything?” Thranduil questioned

“ more than life itself” Erestor admitted

“ then let fate run it's course, my sweet advisor” Thranduil said, kissing him tenderly “what is meant to be will always find a way.”

~ ~ ~

As Thranduil entered their shared room, he found Erestor sitting by the window, a single candle was lit for light and a book rested in Erestor's lap. His attention, however, was not on the book and Thranduil could tell that his husband was lost in his own thoughts.

He chuckled quietly as he noticed that the fire had died down. Erestor was deep into his own thoughts to have noticed, something he had done often. He kissed the top of his his mate's head then went over to bring the fire back to life, feeling the flames warm up the room almost instantly

“ we never did swim that night” Erestor said quietly

Thranduil smiled as he knew what night Erestor was speaking of. It was now many years later and they both remembered that night fondly. It had been the beginning of their relationship. One that had continued to grow even long after they had bound themselves to each other.  
“We shall have to fix that when we next return to Mirkwood” Thranduil replied, watching the fire for a while longer. When he turned to face his life's mate, he almost dropped to his knees.

Erestor tilted his head slightly as he smiled at Thranduil and let his robe slowly slide from his shoulders and glide to the floor. He shivered at the way Thranduil looked him over slowly. When Thranduil's eyes locked once again with his own, Erestor saw the love and devotion in them. In the years they had been together, Erestor knew there was no way he would have ever felt this with anyone else.

“Do you love me?” Erestor asked, having made his way closer to Thranduil and was enjoying undressing his mate

“With all that I am.” Thranduil replied before he kissed Erestor deeply, both elves moving together towards their bed.

“Then show me, my king” Erestor purred quietly into Thranduil's ear. He smiled at the way he felt his mate shiver against him.

Lowering them both to the bed, Thranduil wasted no time in giving his mate exactly what he asked for. He teased him slowly at first, using all Erestor's weak spots against him until his mate was pleading for mercy, even then he did not give it right away.

“Thranduil!” Erestor called his mates name, pleading once more to have this sweet form of torture come to an end.

“have patience” Thranduil whispered into Erestor's ear before he returned to teasing his mate. His hand slid slowly over Erestor skin, his mouth slowly following the same trail shortly afterwards.

He was more then ready for him when Thranduil finally moved over Erestor slowly. He could feel how hard Thranduil was and arched towards him, both elves moaning as their erections pressed together.

Chuckling, Thranduil knew how much his mate wanted him, he could feel it and it was obvious that Thranduil wanted him just as much, he just wanted to tease his husband for a while longer. He heard Erestor's frustrated growl when Thranduil shifted against him and lowered his head to take a nipple between his teeth, biting gently.

“Thranduil” Erestor growled again, needing more then just the teasing touches. “now”

Knowing his mate would wait no longer, nor would his own needs. Thranduil kissed Erestor deeply, pressed against him one last time then gave in to what they both wanted so much. They both cried out at the pleasure that ran though their bond, the connection between them even stronger now as they joined together.

Erestor did not thing he could last long, not after all the teasing from his mate and how good he felt now. Thranduil, however, knew exactly how to work his mate, bring him close to the edge yet never letting him go over. It was only when the two elves could no longer hold back that Erestor saw stars, his pleasure more intense then ever before as he shouted his mate's name, Thranduil's own cries of pleasure also echoing across the room.

“Was that proof enough?” Thranduil asked as they lay in bed together.

Erestor lifted his head enough to look at his mate, giving him a loving smile and let his hand caress his chest softly

“I do not need proof, Thranduil” he said “ I see it every time you look at me. I can feel how much you love me even when all you do is hold me.” He added quietly before he kissed him softly

“them come” Thranduil said, guiding him mate closer and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. “you shall feel my love through the entire night, and all the nights afterwards” he said, feeling his mate relax against him, both now feeling sleep begin to take them. “until the end of time”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The End!


End file.
